The Past That Comes Back To You
by RandomKM
Summary: A story about the love that never was.


Mystic Falls was always a small town where everybody knew everyone. When first entering the town you'd think it would be quiet and safe but you'd be wrong. Mystic Falls has a very long history of conflicts with the supernatural world. The council members are known to be the people who protect the town but, as it so happens, most the founding family members are supernaturals such as Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert, Stefan, and Damon Salvatore. Ever since the council has found out they are what they are, they have no stopped trying to hunt them down. It has definitely been a treacherous feat for the four vampires and one hybrid.

After the past few dramatic days in which she had to deal with Tyler leaving for what felt like the hundredth time, Enzo constantly at her heel, and worrying about Stefan's well being. Yet, somehow, she felt relieved.

A quiet sigh blew through her lips as she pulled up to the Salvatore house. Putting the car in park, it settled on the uneven ground. The ding of the seatbelt being unlocked made her return to reality. With one last huff she exited the car - closing the door before wrapping her jacket tightly around her torso. Cool wind blew against her with leaves fluttering across the ground. Halfway to the front door a distant footstep could be heard. Caroline twisted swiftly around and paused. A, "Seriously?", was muttered by her in annoyance. It was probably just an animal. She shook her head in amusement of how jumpy she was then began to turn back around.

A quick wind enveloped her.

"Caroline, correct?" A feminine accented voice said from behind her.

Caroline spun back around with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah... and who is asking?" She fired back with annoyance. Once Caroline saw the woman's smirk she began to take in her appearance. Average height, black pants, expensive brown shirt, heels, and long, dark red hair. She was beautiful.

"Well, that was quite simple." The woman stated as Caroline's arms crossed.

The woman suddenly blurred at her. "What the-." Caroline's words were cut short when the woman grabbed her throat and flicked her wrist, breaking Caroline's neck. A thud sounded as Caroline's unconscious body hit the gravel, her blonde curls splayed out. The woman took out a syringe filled with clear liquid and stabbed it into the baby vampire's arm. Standing up, the woman smiled.

A combination of sounds soon came to her ears. The creeking of wooden floorboards, voices, and harsh breathing.

"Ah! Finally! You're awake." The similar female voice commented.

Caroline forced her eyes open to be greeted with a white light. After squinting past the painful rays, her eyes got used to her he brightness.

"I didn't quite think you'd be you that long. Oh well. I'll still have my fun." The voice said once more as Caroline peered up at her. By instinct, Caroline tried to stand up but failed when she noticed the ropes around her arms, connected to the chairs arms. A scowl came upon her face.

"Wha—? The hell?" Caroline looked wide eyed at the woman in front of her. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

"My name is Aurora DeMartel and we three have some things to talk about." The woman answers with a smirk as her gaze goes to a few feet beside Caroline when a blonde woman sat on the ground, in fear. Her blonde hair straightened and her blue eyes lighter than Caroline's. A stream of dry blood was left on the woman's neck.

Caroline's senses recovered- her hearing zoning in on the blonde woman. Her heart was pounding quickly which told Caroline that this woman was human. Blood was pumping in her veins as she took deep breaths. Caroline was guessing that this human hasn't had too much experience with the supernatural world.

Regaining her awareness, Caroline shot Aurora a glare. "What do you want from me?" She questioned without thinking. A smile came to Aurora's face.

"Answers, of course."

"What possible information do you need from me? Like- Seriously?! I don't even know who you are!" Caroline exclaimed with anger.

Aurora laughed, "I want to know what makes you so special." Walking over to the human she continues, "I know you value human life, so perhaps we can try again."

Her hand wrapped around the blonde human's neck, pulling her up in her feet. Soon the hand squeezed tightly causing the human to gasp.

Caroline's eyes widened in fear for the blonde. She didn't know who this human was but she could tell by just looking at her that she was innocent.

"Stop! Stop!" Caroline yelled and Aurora turned her head, easing on the tension on the blonde's throat.

"Why- why do you even need her? She's innocent." Caroline states with a frown.

A laugh escapes the older vampire. "You don't know? Well, then! This got even more exciting, don't you say, darling?" There was a silent pause as she looked at the human. "Cami, here, is quite close to him. Not a threat at all, of course." She concluded.

"Then let her go." Caroline said in a neutral tone, trying to keep the situation somewhat calm. "I would but she acts as great leverage." Aurora states as she begins to move back to Caroline.

"Did you know that it was quite easy to find you? That human- what was his name? Ah, Matt Donovan. His information did wonders. Told me about your mother." Caroline's wall then began to crack at the mention of her mother. "Quite sad, really." Aurora started as she placed her hands on the chairs arms, close to the baby vampire. "Cancer. Such an awful way to go." The smile on her face made Caroline set her jaw. "Don't talk to me about my mother. You don't know anything." Caroline hissed.

"Well, I know enough. I know that I'm loosing your mother, you turned your emotions off." Aurora then stood up and began to circle around Caroline's chair. The vervain stung as she tried to twist her wrists. "I know about all the innocents you killed. The lives you ruined and the guilt that came with it." Caroline swallows as her brain relives the horrific memories of the collage girl, the man in the bar, Liam, and Stefan. It shook her. The memories haunted her.

"But you aren't guilty for killing them, are you? No, you're guilty because you liked it. The rush of human blood straight from the vain. The power." Aurora's words struck a very deep and sensitive chord in her. Caroline knew that what she did would come back to haunt her, but not like this.

It was odd and scary having someone who she didn't even know speak to her about what only her closet friends would know. "No."

"No?"

"No. I would never _ever_ enjoy taking someone's life. I won't fall for your games. So, no." Caroline shoots back in retaliation.

Aurora let out a sigh. "Well, I suppose we've come to the inevitable."

"Wouldn't you say, my love?" She adds and Caroline had no idea what she meant by that.

This was when Caroline truly saw where they were. It looked as to be a makeshift gym. Flyers, papers, and posters were pinned to walls. Gym equipment set neatly and evenly on both sides as well as a boxing cage behind her. The windows were stained glass with colourful designs of saints and crosses. _This must have been a church._ Caroline thought as her gaze went down. About five men were on the ground- dead with broken necks. Poor guys. Just went in for a workout on the wrong day.

A set of heavy footsteps snap her out of her thoughts. Aurora quickly turns around, standing half way in front of Caroline- just enough so she couldn't see. The footsteps came to a halt and all Caroline could see was the male's boots.

"Stop this game." Came the voice of the man and she'll be damned if she didn't recognise the voice- the way his accent wraps around his words. She should have known.

Aurora moved slightly to the side for Caroline to see him. Her eyes went wide at seeing him after such a long time. Klaus' face was solid but on the inside he was stunned. He thanked his skills on the art of acting.

"This is not a game, Nik! This is an intervention. You're in danger of losing the love of your life. Me." She paused and if Caroline wasn't so shocked, she would have laughed.

"We are finally together after so long apart. All the world before us. If we can just dodge a few minor obstacles. Like this nuisance of a prophecy, my brother's internment, the insufferable influence of Elijah. But what I cannot overcome is your affections for someone else. I've waited far too long to share you now." She took a step forward. "Call me jealous." She ended.

Caroline now swallowed at knowing the dangerousness of this older vampire in front of her because if she weren't a threat, Klaus would have acted by now. But instead, his faced forced itself into an amused smirk.

"I remember full well the extent of your jealousies." Klaus comments as he walks down the three steps, closer to the theee women. "But what surprises me is that they extend to the, uh baby vampire or even the lowly therapist." He then pauses a few paces from them and puts his hands behind his back. "Aurora, you can't believe she means anything to me." Klaus states, in which, helped Caroline catch onto what he was planning.

He was stalling for the right time.

"But I do believe it, Nik, I see it. The fear in your eyes." Aurora says as Klaus' face begins to morph into false confusion. "Do you actually love _her_?" Her head whipped to Caroline.

There was a slight pause.

"You know I love you." Klaus states and Caroline's eyes go wide at hearing him say that. Never had she thought that he has ever said anything close to an 'I love you' to anyone.

Aurora then turned to Klaus with a smile. "I'm glad you admitted that. I wanted-" Aurora's hand was quickly placed around Caroline's throat causing her to gasp. "-Caroline to hear it before I rip out her heart."

"Honestly, Aurora, these petty displays are so far beneath you. Wild scavenger hunts, threats against innocent acquaintances. They cast you in a very unflattering light. Jealousy's more my game." Klaus gives a glance to Caroline.

Of course he would emphasise that.

"Oh. Would that I didn't have the need for it." Aurora counters.

"And why should you? This girl is not rival to you. Your fears are ridiculous." Klaus says with a fake grin. "Nik, I have no doubt that you love me. I was just hurt to learn that you would lower yourself to this distraction. And particularly when she constitutes a rather fiendish lie." Aurora steps further behind Caroline's chair and holds the back of her neck tightly.

Klaus' chin raises as an almost worried look appears on his face.

"You were drawn to her under the mistaken belief that she is pure. Buts she's not quite the ray of unwavering sunshine that you believe her to be. No, there is a darkness in her. Why else would she be drawn to the darkness? Why else would she be drawn to you, do you think?" Aurora asks as she holds Caroline's throat tighter. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I think you need a hobby." Caroline snaps and for a split second she can see Klaus' lip twitch up.

Aurora frowns deeply and a sharp wooden object is placed against her chest- above her heart. "I am no fake. Whereas Caroline here is just an illusion." She says with anger. The stake digs into Caroline's skin painfully as she hisses at the pain.

"Aurora..." Klaus growls at seeing Caroline in pain.

Caroline can feel Aurora's hand gripping the stake in a more lethal position. The odds were that she died to the stake or having a chance fighting back. She hoped for the best.

Her eyes went to Klaus' in hopes of trying to communicate before Caroline's head snapped back, hitting Aurora's.

The sudden hit caused Aurora to stumble back and allays took the opportunity. He launched toward Aurora and vamped them out of the gym.

A groan came from the vampire as the stake moved slightly due to Caroline shifting in her seat. She could hear a gasp from her left. A man that Caroline thought was dead was beginning to wake up.

"Cami, right?" Caroline asks and the human quickly looks up at her from the ground.

"Yea..." She says with fear clear in her expression.

"Can you untie me? Please?" Caroline urges with a worried look.

A few seconds pass and a few other men begin to wake up also.

"Look. Hey! Cami! I won't hurt you. I promise." The vampire states in which seems to persuade her. Camille stands up and runs over to Caroline.

Once on the last knot, Caroline senses one of the men approaching them. "Hurry." She whispers and Cami nods when the knot is free.

In an instant Caroline is standing up, in front of Cami. "I'm so hungry." The man states with a hungry look in his eye. He seemed focused on Camille.

Caroline had Cami step back as she assessed the situation.

"Just breathe... you are in transition. You'll need blood. I can-" Caroline tried to negotiate. "I know the rules." He said without emotion and continued to close in the the two women. Looking to her side, Caroline saw a broom. She snapped it in half, wielding it out at the man.

A gasp escaped Cami and Caroline turned around to see a different man with his fangs in the human's throat. "No!" Caroline yelled, quickly snapping the man's neck and biting into her wrist. Caroline put her bleeding wound to Cami's mouth and felt her pulse. It was becoming steady. _Good._

Suddenly, there was a woosh and Caroline could hear bones cracking from behind her. Turning her head, Klaus stood with worried eyes. "She'll be okay." Caroline stated softly with a sigh.

"Caroline."

"No. We are going to talk about this when she's safe."

"You okay?" Caroline asks when she spots Cami sitting on one of the couches in the many studies that the Mikealson's have.

She sighs. "Yeah, thanks to your blood. Thank you. Again." She says and Caroline smiles.

Both don't say anything for a minute.

"Hey... um, can I ask you something?" Cami suddenly asks which catches Caroline's attention. "Yeah. Yeah, sure." Caroline responds.

"How do you know Klaus?" Camp asks with slight hesitation and Caroline laughs lightly, sitting down on the small table in front of the human.

"He came to my hometown and wreaked havoc. Turned my ex into a hybrid. Basic Klaus behavior." Caroline explains and Cami nods with a smile. "So you know him well?" Cami asks and Caroline cocks her head.

"Something like that." She answers vaguely.

Caroline clears her throat. "I'll let you get some rest." She says and Cami nods in agreement. Caroline then gives her one last smile before standing up and leaving the study.

There, leaning against the wall was Klaus. Caroline paused as his head inclined, his eyes meeting hers. In annoyance, Caroline shook her head and walked past him. In true 'Caroline and Klaus' fashion, he followed.

"Caroline." The one simple word had her stopping in her tracks and turning around.

"What the hell was that?" Caroline exclaimed. "How did she know about me? I swear if-" She was cut short. "I don't know." Klaus said with his eyes serious. He began to step closer to her while she stood her ground. "When I came here, no one was supposed to know who I was associated with in Mystic Falls." Klaus explains with regret in his voice. A peaceful silence feel over them.

"I'm sorry. She was never to know." He apologized and bowed his head with a clenched jaw.

A "Seriously?" came from Caroline which caused him to raise his head to meet her eyes. "It's not your fault. You didn't know." Caroline stayed quietly, surprising Klaus.

Again, the silence fell over them.

Klaus' throat clears. "Shall I show you to a room? You can perhaps shower, regain your energy." He offers with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah..." She mumbles softly.

This unnerved him. The shy act that she was putting on in front of him after all they have been through. The pain and rejection. It was over with after she confessed her feelings for him the day in the forest. Hell, they slept together. He just never thought he'd see Caroline so... quiet.

Reaching a closed door, Klaus paused. He put his hand on the doorknob, opening in the door and walking into the room.

Caroline's lips made a silent 'O' as she saw the grand room. It was dark but tasteful. Very much so. Beautiful wood paneling and outlines. A large, what seems to be, king sized bed sat against the right wall with two wooden bed stands. The room was fit with a large TV, a wooden chaise that was most likely 200 years old and a desk.

"I hope it fits your needs. The bathroom is right through there." Klaus stated and Caroline came back to reality, seeing Klaus wave his hand to the far end of the room where there was another wooden door.

He then walked past Caroline and began to exit. "Wait." She let out which he paused. Caroline hesitated. "Did you happen to hear what... um." She couldn't finish the sentence. "About your emotions. I did." He said honestly as his eyes looked at the floorboards. He was expecting that to be the end of the conversation. Klaus extended his arm to wrap his hand around the doorknob and Caroline hesitantly sat on the bed.

"You know... I never thought that my mom would go by cancer." Caroline paused and Klaus instantly turned to face her with a slightly shocked face. He'd never thought he'd see the day that Caroline would confide in him.

"I thought maybe old age or something along the lines of her work. I don't know... maybe fighting off criminals or protecting the town from vampires or something. Not cancer." Caroline's fingers ran through her hair as Klaus took a step closer every few seconds. "But when she died... I totally lost it. I... just couldn't take the pain so I turned it off. I then forced Stefan to turn his humanity off by trying to kill his last living relative. Sleeping with him wasn't even the worst part... I killed dozens of people and even tried to kill Matt and Tyler." Caroline took a deep breath and Klaus froze at hearing that Caroline slept with Stefan. He knew that they were close but not _that_ close.

"I just... What Aurora said about me enjoying the fact that I killed someone is not true. I will never enjoy taking someone's life." Caroline said strictly with a serious expression.

Klaus sighed as he took four more steps and sat on the bed beside her. Her eyes followed him as he faved her. "I know." He commented with a smirk. "Aurora was playing on your weakness. That is what she does." He continued, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear tenderly. His gaze was intense and very much intimate. Caroline felt self conscious under his blue eyes. They held so much. Then, his whole demeanor changed.

"I would like for you to stay here for the time being. You're safe here and I'd like to keep a watchful eye on you. I also understand that you are aware of why I am in New Orleans... I can only assume you weren't too happy when you found out." Klaus states as his gaze slides down to the floor than back up to her.

"You're right about that. If you hadn't saved my life I would have hit you by now." Caroline snapped but not in a harsh way. It was almost... playful, which caused Klaus to smirk. "Perhaps you should get some rest before you intend on beating me, hmm?" Arching his eyebrow, the Hybrid began to trace circular patterns on Caroline's wrist.

Now, Caroline actually took him in. What was the most noticeable was his hair. It was longer and, dare she say, handsomer. His face was exactly the same except for the lighter stubble that made him look more sophisticated. And then there was his clothing. It was dark, like normal. In Mystic Falls he would always wear dark clothing for some reason Caroline didn't know but what she did know what that he looked amazing in black. It jus worked for him. It may have been his skin tone or his hair, but he wore it well. Too well. She remembers always seeing Klaus in a leather jacket or something near there. Now, he is wearing, what looks to be, a black v-neck short sleeve shirt with a fashionable design on the trim. On top, he wears a very dark green coat with five large black buttons down the right side and two small vertical zipper pockets. Internally, she smiled. What didn't change was the large collars that he always wears that cover half of the back and sides of his neck. Even if the collars were meant to be worn down, he'd leave them up and _boy_ did he pull that look off. She can remember the only time that he put them down was for the Mikaelson Ball back in Mystic Falls. Caroline's gaze went down to see those traditional black jeans but paired with classy dress shoes.

Returning her eyes to his, Caroline realized that he was watching her the whole time. A blush came to her cheeks and she pushed her fingers through her hair. Klaus has come to know that Caroline has certain quirks. Like how she brushes her hand through her hair when she's frustrated or embarrassed. He adored them and missed them.

A low chuckle came from in front of her and she looked up to see Klaus with a sly smirk. "Get some rest, sweetheart." He stood up from the bed and was out of the room the next second. Caroline let out a sigh of relief. She'll have to get used to that.

When Caroline entered main part of the compound she saw Cami sitting in one of the chairs but what really caught her eye was the large Christmas tree with beautiful ornaments. "Wow." She states as she sits down on the couch near the human. "Yeah, seems they go all out." Cami added with a smile.

"You okay?" Caroline asks with concern. Cami nods. "Yes, actually. Thanks for uh saving my life when you didn't even know me. It's a rare trait for vampires." Cami states. "Well, I'm not most vampires." Caroline comments back with a laugh and Cami smiles.

"Where are you from?" Cami asks in curiosity. "Mystic Falls, Virginia. It's just a small town. Coincidentally, it was where the Originals lived before they turned." Caroline informs the human. "So you grew up knowing about the supernatural?"

"Well... the kids in the founding families were told stories about vampires and stuff but we didn't believe it. Before my mom and dad split, they were both on the council, basically a bunch of people who hate vampires. They didn't believe that vampires were good or could be good. It was just the way they were raised... including my parents. After I turned, my mom didn't accept who and what I was until I proved that I was the daughter that she's known. It was different with my dad. When he found out, he came to Mystic Falls and tried to 'fix' me. He ended up torturing me to condition myself. Which it is kinda ironic because I have the best control out of everyone." Caroline began.

"So there were more of you?" Cami questions with interest.

"Yeah. There's Stefan, he's... complicated, but he's a great guy. Stefan's brother, Damon; the bad boy of the town basically. Then Elena. I grew up with her and Bonnie who is a witch. They are my best friends. And uh... there's Tyler, my ex-boyfriend." The vampire explains.

"Tyler's the ex that got turned into a hybrid by Klaus, right? So, what happened with him?" Cami asks, trying not to push any boundaries at all.

"Tyler was a werewolf when Klaus came to town. He turned Tyler because he wanted hybrids at his beck and call. Tyler was aired to him so he'd do whatever Klaus wanted him to do. Soon, Tyler bit me because Klaus wanted to send a warning to us. He then came and saved my life after. When we got to collage, Tyler was hardly there. Always off with a pack in South Carolina. We just didn't work out." Caroline summarised, trying not to spill any personal information too soon.

"I see you two ladies are getting along." An accented voice called from behind them. Klaus strode in with a smirk.

"So far, so good." Cami replies as Klaus exchanges a thoughtful look with Caroline and sits beside her yet giving her space. "And how do you feel? Better, I hope?" He asks, placing his feet on the low table in front of him and crossing his feet.

"Well, thanks to Caroline." Cami smiled at the baby vampire. Suddenly, Cami's phone went off with a ring. "Sorry, it's Vincent." She said before getting up to go take the call.

Caroline could feel Klaus' gaze on her. She felt uncomfortable and fidgety all of the sudden. She sighed and stood up from the couch. No movement could be head so she knew Klaus wasn't following her. Deciding that she was a little out of it, she headed down the hall to find the kitchen.

With trying to find the kitchen, she walked past many doors. Some were closed, others weren't. The ones that weren't closed were either studies, a library, or a sitting room. She then finally found the kitchen. It was elegant to say the least. Wooden trimmings and classy colours filled the room.

Spotting the fridge, Caroline walked towards it. Upon opening it, she saw it stocked with all kinds of expensive foods. Berries, fruit, lettuce, olives, cucumber, carrots, milk... she could go on and on. A small smile came to her lips when she saw a bottle of champagne in the door. Of course.

"Bottom drawer, on the left." Klaus' voice said in a casual tone from behind her. Caroline rolled her eyes and crouched down, opening the bottom drawer. There sat about ten blood bags that just so happened to be her favorite blood type. B positive. Standing back up, she closed the fridge and turned around. Klaus was leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms and his left foot crossed over his right.

"Did you go to the blood bank or did you just so happen to have these?" Caroline asked, already knowing the answer. He smirked. "I know you'd rather feed from the bag than the vein so I opted to get you enough to last a few days. If you'll be staying for a longer period, I will most certainly get you more." Caroline bit her lip in thought then nodded. She then began to focus on the blood bag in front of her.

"Here." Klaus called from his spot and Caroline looked up. He pushed himself off the doorframe and walked towards her. Next thing she knew, Klaus was right behind her with his hand on the blood bag. Caroline almost forgot how intoxicating his scent was, but it seemed even more so now. Whether it be cologne or his natural scent, it would be the death of her.

"Let me." He whispered into her ear. Caroline swallowed before taking her hand away from the blood bag and moving herself out of his proximity. He gestured for her to sit at the island with a nod of his head. Caroline did as he asked.


End file.
